mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Zima/File
|Edit Tab}} File= - Elite 2= }} |codename = Zima |gender = Female |experience = Half a Year |birthplace = Ursus |birthdate = July 29th |race = Ursus |height = 162 cm |oripathy = Medical tests have confirmed that no infection is present. |illustrator = Skade |cv = Ami Koshimizu |nickname = |strength = Excellent |mobility = Standard |resilience = Excellent |tactical = Normal |skill = Standard |originium = Normal |related = Gum, Istina}} Before the Chernobog incident, Zima was a middle school student. In school, she showed an enthusiasm for fighting and violence. Multiple tests have shown she has the strength and solid constitution innate for most members of the Ursus race. Currently, she is a captain of the Vanguard Operator squad. Analysis Medical tests reveal clear, normal outlines of internal organs, and no abnormal shadows have been detected. Originium granules have not been detected in the circulatory system and there is no sign of infection. At this time, this operator is believed to be non-infected. ;Assimilation 0% :Operator shows no signs of infection at this time. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.1u/L :This Operator has rarely come into contact with Originium. Archives Archive 1 Zima is different from the impression most people have of the Ursus people as being irascible and sensitive. When she has something to say, she says it directly, and doesn't really consider what kind of impact it's going to leave on people. What is certain is that Zima feels her words and actions are acceptable. Even so, as soon as Zima feels like one of her friends is getting bullied or treated unfairly, she will stick up for them regardless of the circumstances. As a result, childish jokes should be kept to a minimum in her presence. As for dealing with young Operators, a flexible attitude must be maintained. What can be judged at present is that Operators should watch what they say around Zima. They should be somewhat honest, but also help Zima understand that her and Rhodes Island share mutual interests. Archive 2 Zima was born in the city of Chernobog in the Empire of Ursus. Reports have indicated that in recent years, self-contained groups are a popular way of organizing for Ursus students. Influenced by culture from the Victorian and Columbian kingdoms, they spend all day immersed in rock music, beer, and fight clubs. The leader of every group of students has their own nickname. Zima's first nickname was, appropriately, "Zima," a nickname given to her by the leader of the eastern campus's student group after she defeated him. A separate group called her "General" (a derisive in-joke within that group - Ursans often joke that "General" is equivalent to someone who is incompetent and untrustworthy). However, after the annihilation of all the other student groups around the campus, people began to merge the two nicknames, and called her "General Zima." Archive 3 It goes without saying that ever since the Chernobog incident, the surviving Ursus students have gathered in a loose group around Zima called the "Ursus Student Self-Governing Group." According to the descriptions of some Operators, the students use Istina's room as a place to gather. They call it "The Classroom." Periodic observation of this group's daily activities ought to be conducted. Archive 4 Zima's recent reading list: Nikolamina - Fine summer reading! Jump! - Special Edition - One of the year's Top Ten Recommendations The Death of Ilyich, the Suspect - (Recommended Genre: Detective Literature) Friedrich's Theory of War - (Volkhov Press, reissued in October) ...... Contrary to impressions, Zima does not show any indication of poor reading skills. The breadth of the genres she reads has left us with a deep impression. Perhaps we need to re-consider what we think of as popular literature among the middle school female population. Category:Zima Category:Character files